C'est pénible, l'amour !
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Dans la famille Hale, personne n'avait le droit d'être heureux pendant la nuit de pleine lune, car ils étaient tous des loups-garous…
1. Résumé

**Titre : **** C'est pénible, l'amour !**

**Les ships ****: Stiles / Derek **

**Rating**** : T**

**Résumé ****: **Dans la famille Hale, personne n'avait le droit d'être heureux pendant la nuit de pleine lune, car ils étaient tous des loups-garous…

**1)Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre, il y aura dans cette histoire.**

**2)C'est ma 2ème fanfictions sur ce couple, car la 1er a été " l'adolescent et le bêta" fait en 2016.**

**3)J'espère avoir fait des efforts sur les " synonymes " et les "temps" :) **

**4)Je remercie beaucoup mes trois bêtas qui me corrigent… Merci, à Mana pour la correction. **

**5)Bonne lecture, à tous ! Il y aura un chapitre, tous les weekends !**

**6) Disclamer, Rien ne m'appartient ! **

**Note (1) / **Bonjour, je suis de retour sur le fandom et ça me fait très plaisir d'être parmi vous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? Moi, je vais très bien. J'espère que pour vous cela a été aussi ! Bonne lecture, à tous !

* * *

**Résumé -**

Dans la famille Hale, personne n'avait le droit d'être heureux à cause de leurs transformations pendant les nuits de pleine lune, car ils étaient tous des loups-garous. Et c'était une vraie malédiction pour Derek Hale depuis qu'il avait eu sa transformation répugnant dès sa naissance. Il avait perdu sa petite amie à cause d'une morsure et là, s'était Stiles qui le fuyait à cause de son imbécile d'oncle car Peter Hale l'avait manipulé et il avait joué avec ses sentiments ce qui blessa le jeune humain, intérieurement. Néanmoins, Derek voulait se faire pardonner par l'hyperactif, mais ce dernier ne se montrait plus depuis quelques semaines et l'alpha était complètement perdu sans lui.

* * *

_**Note (2) **_: Désolée, si le résumé est affreusement court, car je suis nulle pour ça. Le prologue aura lieu, le weekend prochain, voire mercredi. Selon mon inspiration et mes rêveries :) Voilà, j'espère que le résumé vous a plu ? Je vous dis à bientôt ! ^^


	2. le prologue

**Note ( 1) :**Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ça va. Je vous présente le prologue et je remercie toutes mes bêtas pour l'avoir corrigé. Je croise les doigts pour que la lecture se passe bien dans l'ensemble ! Merci, pour les retours sur le résumé. Le premier chapitre sera en ligne dans une semaine, désolée...Merci encore à **Mana** pour sa correction et ses histoires sont super sur **Mana2702. Allez voir sur son profil, ce sont des fanfictions sur le hobbit et c'est géniale !**

* * *

**xx**

**Ç**a faisait bien longtemps que Derek n'avait plus eu de nouvelles Stiles à cause de son oncle et l'alpha en avait eu assez de cette situation. Il tournait en rond dans son appartement et Peter levait sans cesse les yeux au ciel sur son canapé vert en lisant le journal du jour. Ses jambes étaient posées sur la table basse pendant que son neveu le fusillait encore du regard et il grogna :

—C'est de ta faute, si je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles !

—Voyons Derek, je voulais juste m'amuser avec lui. Puis, il a aimé ça !

—Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, Peter ! Pesta Derek, en lui montrant les crocs.

—Mon cher neveu, il serait tant que tu te trouves une femme pour calmer tes nerfs !

—Moi, je n'en ai pas envie. Puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon appartement ?

Peter eut un léger sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres et il replia le journal sur lui-même :

—Je suis ici pour quelques temps Derek. Que cela te plaise ou non...

—Vraiment ? Tu es ici pour Scott ou bien pour Stiles ? Hum ? S'énerva, le loup brun.

—Les deux. Ce ne sont que des louveteaux pour moi. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. Tu vois ?

—Vraiment, Peter tu n'es qu'un sale con ! Tu es égoïste et vaniteux !

L'ancien alpha sourit encore et lui dit :

—Je suis comme ça, Derek. Je ne changerais pas.

—Tu penses à ta fille ? Pesta, le brun en serrant son poing.

—Je m'en fiche complètement. Laisse-moi lire mon journal !

—Très bien, moi je vais aller voir Scott pour avoir des nouvelles de Stiles sachant que tu as mit le merdier partout autour de toi. Tu me gonfles !

Suite à ces mots, l'alpha quitta les lieux et alla rejoindre Scott chez lui pour en savoir plus sur l'état actuel de Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

**Note (2) : **J'espère que cela vous a plu ? Pas trop déçu de la longueur du chapitre ? Enfin, du prologue ? Si, vous voyez quelques maladresses ma seconde correction le corrigera en fin de semaine, bisous…Vous voulez que le premier chapitre sera plus long ? On se retrouve, la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 1 : L'hôpital de Beacon Hills

**Chapitre 1 : L'hôpital de Beacon Hills **

**Note **: Bonjour, voici le chapitre un du " **Sterek**" j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur et que je vais faire attention aux temps :) Merci, pour vos retours : les reviews, les favs, les follows surtout. Puis, merci à Marie pour sa correction, hihihi... Bonne lecture à tous ! :) je fais à la référence à la** S3 /A** :) bisous !

* * *

Stiles était fatigué depuis quelques semaines et il était très irritable envers ses proches depuis la rentrée. L'humain se baladait dans l'hôpital et il avait l'esprit ailleurs, ces derniers temps. Il ne savait plus faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité depuis ce soir-là. Le jeune homme, très pâle, heurta sans faire exprès le dos de Mélissa McCall dans l'allée de l'établissement. Celle-ci regarda le meilleur ami de son fils et dit :

—Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Je me trompe ?

—J'ai besoin d'aide, Mélissa. Je suis d'humeur irritable en ce moment.

—Bien, suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit plus calme, répondit-elle.

—Merci, lança-t-il en la suivant dans les couloirs..

Une fois arrivée sur place, Stiles se mit sur le lit simple et Mélissa prit sa tension qui était assez faible selon elle. L'infirmière examina le pouls du fils du shérif et lui posa quelques questions en même temps. Le concerné se frotta la nuque, gêné.

— Tu as dormi pendant combien de temps cette semaine Stiles?

— Vraiment peu. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être sept ou huit heures de sommeil, avoua-t-il.

— Je vois. Je pense que tu ne dors pas assez Stiles. Huit heures, ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Sûrement. répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous allez me faire quoi ?

— C'est juste un sédatif, tu n'as pas a avoir peur. D'accord ?

— Sauf que je n'aime pas les aiguilles et je….balbutia-t-il, nerveux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles. Je suis là. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Rapidement, Stiles s'endormit dans les bras de Mélissa et elle l'allongea en douceur sur le lit simple de l'hôpital. Ensuite, elle le laissa tranquille pendant son sommeil et repartit travailler avec les autres patients.

Quelques heures plus tard, Derek lui rendit visite. Il avait eu des informations de la part de Scott en fin de matinée qui lui avait dit que Stiles se trouvait à l'hôpital pour se soigner. Le beau brun était comme une ombre dans les allées et il se dirigeait enfin vers la chambre de Stiles qui était au bout du couloir jaune de l'établissement sans que personne ne le remarque. Derek n'était pas serein de le voir ici. Il avait peur de sa réaction, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le beau brun ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'hyperactif qui subsistait dans un sommeil profond suite aux sédatifs que Mélissa lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. C'était la première fois que Derek le voyait comme ça et franchement cela lui faisait tout drôle.

Stiles était son nouveau compagnon depuis cette affaire de Kanima et il ne voulait pas le perdre encore à cause de son manque de sommeil. Néanmoins, Derek savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Son amant n'était pas comme d'habitude et il était assez agité depuis ce soir-là. Depuis que Stiles s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son père, Chris et Mélissa McCall.

L'adolescent ne dormait pas sereinement et le beau brun lui caressa la mèche gauche, intrigué. L'heure tournait tout doucement et le loup soufflait péniblement vers le chevet de l'hyperactif, nerveux.

Pendant que le joueur de crosse avait les yeux fermés, Derek l'embrassa en pleine bouche puis se retira de la chambre du patient, calme. Toutefois, le jeune Hale était toujours en colère contre lui-même à cause de sa liaison avec Jennifer Black qui n'était d'autre que la tueuse de Beacon Hills. Une femme sanguinaire qui s'amusait à enlever des pauvres victimes vierges et autres. Derek heurta à son tour un employé de l'établissement puis repartit vers sa voiture de luxe qui l'attendait sagement sur le parking.

* * *

**Note** : Bonjour, bonsoir et j'en passe. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a beaucoup plu. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que ça a été niveau lecture ! Je pense que mon écriture a beaucoup évolué depuis ' l'adolescent et le bêta" qui a été écrite en 2016….Merci, pour vos retours sur cette histoire ^^ La suite la semaine prochaine !


End file.
